


傲慢84

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 14





	傲慢84

八十四  
糖糖甜美的如同一块涂满太妃糖的蛋糕，林悦放纵着自己的欲望，将这可口的小东西一点点吃干抹净。左歌动情时候那眉眼宛如活过来的画，让那些话本小说里勾人夺魄的狐媚妖精都有了躯壳。  
“家主！您疼糖糖——”左歌软的像没有骨头，却死命的缠紧林悦，他享受着林悦带给他的一切欢愉，“我爱您……”左歌像是在喃喃自语，却又像是在郑重的剖白。  
“再重点？糖糖喜欢吗？嗯？”林悦进攻的力道凶狠，嘴上却说着最柔情的情话，“糖糖太棒了，家主也喜欢糖糖，宝贝再含紧点！”  
左歌在欢爱中向来以林悦的舒服为上，他将身体努力的贴近，那湿润泥泞的地方一次次被破开，他喘息着夹紧，腰腿却早在这猛烈的进攻中酸软的失去力道。  
林悦餍足之后，左歌已经软成了一滩泥，他自己撑着去清洗，没几步便倒在了地毯上。他仰起头，向着林悦撒娇，却不想刚刚还是温情的家主此刻却冷了下来。  
左歌缩了缩，完全不知道自己什么时候惹了主子，却不敢再对视，刚想撑着去浴室时，却听见林悦开口道：“糖糖还记得玉势在哪儿吧？去取一个含着，把皮带和竹篾取来。”  
左歌呆愣地坐到了地上，有些委屈的瘪嘴：“家主，糖糖哪错了吗？”左歌没觉得自己今晚没有伺候好，怎么就要罚了？？  
“那去交代门外值夜的侍仆，叫他们准备姜势、灌肠液和刑架。”  
左歌这下顾不上委屈，瞧着这加罚的趋势，再按家主交代的去办，自己今晚大概是走不出这房间了。  
左歌不知道自己做错了什么，可是难道他敢让家主交代为什么吗？他只得乖乖的跪在了家主身边，一副仍由处罚的乖巧模样。  
慎独的人将东西全部搬入，林悦面上瞧不出气怒，只是神情淡淡的，揉了左歌后颈的软肉。  
“去，自己将东西带上。”林悦轻轻拍了拍。  
左歌抿嘴，最后求饶地朝着林悦看了一眼，才认命的爬了过去。  
慎独的人将东西准备的齐全，乳夹、尿道棒捧了上来。左歌手指都还软着，捏起一个乳夹，可怜的问道：“家主，都要戴上吗？”  
林悦只是瞥了一眼，不语，但是一丝却不言而喻。  
左歌心里想着，家主想玩小游戏而已，玩玩不打紧的。  
他紧张的吞咽了两下将乳夹卡在了欢爱中已经微微肿起的乳尖，瞬间的疼痛几乎让左歌湿了眼眶，手忍不住虚虚的护住，忍了一会儿才有力气给自己灌入灌肠液，可是那姜……左歌拿起了好几次，最后还是忍不住对林悦讨饶：“家主，左歌知道错了，不罚这个好不好？”  
林悦听着有趣，问道：“你哪错了？”  
左歌思索着，却也真的不知道，最后还是摇了摇头。  
林悦站起来，亲自为左歌带上了尿道棒和姜。  
执起皮带，抽向趴在刑凳上而高高祭起了屁股。  
皮带声音响脆，厚实而韧性十足，抽在皮肉上如同烧热的铁皮烙下，瞬间能撕去人一层皮肉一般。  
“呜呜呜——！家主，我知道错了……”欢爱过后的身体还敏感着，一点点刺激都能放大十倍一般，然而痛楚却是这时候最不能忍的，更何况这般狠厉的抽打。  
林悦充耳不闻，抽几下便停下来温柔的抚摸着发肿的臀肉，将左歌揉的忍不住夹腿，却又因为姜而刺痛的腿内侧的肌肉都在哆嗦。  
林悦将人抽到哭，又捧住左歌哭花的小脸又亲又揉的安抚，左歌已经拿不住家主到底是在罚自己还是只是情事中性致来了游戏。  
直到林悦问出一句：“听说糖糖你想当正妻？”  
左歌如坠冰窟，浑身的火热尽退，觊觎正妻之位，这可是会被活活罚死的……


End file.
